Zero Hour
by vashsunglasses
Summary: Drabbles set in the future. Clark finally tells Lex the truth.
1. Truth

Title: Zero Hour is Here

Author: vashsunglasses

Rating: G

Fandom: Smallville

Disclaimer: Smallville does not belong to me. If it did, Clark Kent would never wear a shirt again.

Summary: A series of out of order Drabbles set in the future. Will Superman finally tell his ex-best friend the Truth?

ZERO HOUR

Lex Luthor looked at the clock. He looked at Superman. Still nothing. "Fine," he stood up, "If you're just going to stand there, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I have better things to do."

Desperation filled Superman's face. "Wait! Lex, please wait!"

Lex's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Why the sudden familiarity Superman?"

Superman, in a blur of movement, sped across the room and grabbed Lex by the sides of his head. "Look at me, Lex." He whispered.

Lex tried to pull away.

Then, an epiphany. A revelation. He saw the Truth. And he was Free.

"Clark Kent."


	2. Smug

**Title:** Zero Hour

**Author:** vashsunglasses

**Rating:** G

**Fandom:** Smallville

**Disclaimer:** Smallville does not belong to me. If it did, Clark Kent would never wear a shirt. Ever.

**Summary:** A series of Drabbles set in the future. Will Superman finally tell his ex-best friend the Truth?

* * *

All it took was two words for me to run out of the room like the demons of Hell were chasing me. It's strange, but after dropping the bomb and running away like a coward, I expected him to chase after me or something…

By the end of the first week with no contact, I was feeling a little put out. By the second week, I was feeling desperate. By the third week I got up the nerve to call him.

Smug bastard that he is, he actually had the gall to ask me why I hadn't called him sooner.


	3. Laugh

**Title:** Zero Hour

**Author:** vashsunglasses

**Rating:** G

**Fandom:** Smallville

**Disclaimer:** Smallville does not belong to me. If it did, Clark Kent would never wear a shirt. Ever.

**Summary:** A series of Drabbles set in the future. Will Superman finally tell his ex-best friend the Truth?

**Note:** This one's from Lex.

* * *

I can't stop laughing and the look on his face is making it worse. When he finally got around to asking me to meet him for lunch I agreed to it with the stipulation that we use the time to confront our past. I had prepared a set of questions to ask him, and I had even practiced a few sarcastic barbs to fling at him at the right moments. Then we sat down to eat and something about eating lunch with _Superman_, lack of spandex non-withstanding, stuck my funny bone. I missed having these kind of moments with him. 


	4. Sorry

**Title:** Zero Hour

**Author:** vashsunglasses

**Rating:** G

**Fandom:** Smallville

**Disclaimer:** Smallville does not belong to me. If it did, Clark Kent would never wear a shirt. Ever.

**Summary:** A series of Drabbles set in the future. Will Superman finally tell his ex-best friend the Truth?

**Note:** Here's Clark!

* * *

After his laughing fit at the restaurant I was beginning to lose hope of us ever having a serious conversation about all this so I was really relieved when he invited me back to his place for a drink.

Now that he is serious it is difficult for me to get the words I want to say out of my mouth. These are the words that have haunted me ever since we had the fight that ended our friendship oh, so long ago…

"I'm sorry, Lex."

"For what?"

"Everything. I'm sorry for everything."

"So am I, Clark, so am I."


	5. Plan

**Title:** Zero Hour

**Author:** vashsunglasses

**Rating:** T

**Fandom:** Smallville

**Disclaimer:** Smallville does not belong to me. If it did, Clark Kent would never wear a shirt. Ever.

**Summary:** A series of Drabbles set in the future. Will Superman finally tell his ex-best friend the Truth?

**Note:** Poor Lex… Oh, and watch out for the language in this one...

* * *

Damn.

Damn him.

Damn him to hell.

The perfect plan to defeat the Justice League falls into my lap and I can't use it because that big dumb alien decided to try to patch up our friendship.

He's stopped writing nasty columns about me.

He even _apologized_ to me of all things.

Petty anger is all I can drum up against him these days. The bitter hatred of the past is nothing but an ephemeral ideal that is slipping from my memory.

This plan might as well be a blank page for all the good it's going to do me.


	6. Smile

**Title:** Zero Hour

**Author:** vashsunglasses

**Rating:** T

**Fandom:** Smallville

**Disclaimer:** Smallville does not belong to me. If it did, Clark Kent would never wear a shirt. Ever.

**Summary:** A series of Drabbles set in the future. Will Superman finally tell his ex-best friend the Truth?

**Note:** LOL Finally, an appearance by the League.

* * *

The mysterious envelope was dropped off by a street person who had been paid to deliver it by a man he couldn't identify other than by the designer suit the man wore. No one at the League had thought much of it until they opened the envelope and realized that it contained a series of plans that detailed a previously unseen major weakness in the League's defenses.

If this plan had been carried out, everyone would be dead.

The League moved quickly to remove the threat, unaware of the tiny smile that graced the face of the Man of Steel.


	7. Blush

**Title:** Zero Hour

**Author:** vashsunglasses

**Rating:** G

**Fandom:** Smallville

**Disclaimer:** Smallville does not belong to me. If it did, Clark Kent would never wear a shirt. Ever.

**Summary:** A series of Drabbles set in the future. Will Superman finally tell his ex-best friend the Truth?

* * *

"Quit looking at me like that!" Lex Luthor growled. 

"Looking at you like what?" Superman said with a gentle smile on his face.

"Quit looking at me with that damn smile on your face!" Lex hissed.

"Why?" Superman asked, "What's wrong with smiling at my best friend? Do I need a reason?"

Lex rolled his eyes, "Oh, quit being coy. You know who sent that envelope! And quit floating outside my window like that, someone's bound to notice. The last thing I need is one of those Justice Bozos showing up."

"Oops," Superman blushed, floating in the window, "Sorry Lex."


	8. Flick

**Title:** Zero Hour

**Author:** vashsunglasses

**Rating:** G

**Fandom:** Smallville

**Disclaimer:** Smallville does not belong to me. If it did, Clark Kent would never wear a shirt. Ever.

**Summary:** A series of Drabbles set in the future. Will Superman finally tell his ex-best friend the Truth?

* * *

"I didn't do it." Lex hissed.

Clark bowed his head, "I know that."

"If you know, then why the hell am I locked up like this?" he raged, waving his bound arms at the cell walls that enclosed him.

"The League-"

"-thinks I stole a nuclear missile from the Government. You know me better than that." Lex frowned, "Or does the phrase 'best friends' mean nothing to Kryptonians?"

"…"

"Nevermind Clark," Lex sighed, "I'm sorry for yelling at you. Just put in a good word for me, ok?"

"…"

Superman broke open the bars with a flick of his wrist.


	9. Friend

**Title:** Zero Hour

**Author:** vashsunglasses

**Rating:** G

**Fandom:** Smallville

**Disclaimer:** Smallville does not belong to me. If it did, Clark Kent would never wear a shirt. Ever.

**Summary:** A series of Drabbles set in the future. Will Superman finally tell his ex-best friend the Truth?

* * *

He's letting me out. Wait! Superman is letting a man suspected of the theft of nuclear missiles out of legitimate custody?

No one will ever trust him again if it gets out that he did this for me.

He looks impatient. Must be wondering why I hesitate. Let him wonder, I need to think this through.

I'm touched that he did this, and if I'm going to be truly honest with myself, I'm reassured that he really does want to be my friend… After everything I've done to him. After everything-

"No thank you Clark. I'm comfortable where I am."


End file.
